Arnold, you're a pip
by 1000th Ghost
Summary: 3rd Itunes challenge. The Little Mermaid, Lady Gaga, and other randomness. One which takes place during "Hey Arnold!: Unrequited Love". So...does ANYONE know what a "pip" is?


Arnold, you're a pip.

By: 1000th Ghost

**Write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your respective music player on shuffle, and write a story to whatever song comes up. Sounds easy? It should. Except you also have to write the story in the span of the song you are writing about.**

**#1: Breathe No More**

**Sung by: ****Evanescence**

_  
__[Piano Solo Opening]_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

_[Piano Solo Ending]_

When he died, Helga didn't have time to grieve.

It had happened suddenly and perfectly, and she couldn't have asked for a more satisfying ending. He was in her arms, and she was in his. He was ninety, and he knew that ninety-one would be his dying breath. Superstition had finally been realized.

She didn't want to believe it and told him she didn't, but she did. And so they consummated their love for the final time, and on the stroke of midnight, he slipped away.

At 12:00:01 am, so did she.

Without her Arnold, there was no purpose for her.

**#2: No Sunlight**

**Sung by: Death Cab For Cutie**

_When I was young  
Lying in the grass  
I felt so safe  
In the warming bath_

_Of sunlight  
Of sunlight_

_Vast open sky  
Could do no harm  
Like an embrace  
From mother's arms_

_In sunlight  
In sunlight_

_In sunlight  
In sunlight_

_With every year  
That came to pass  
More clouds appeared  
'Til the sky went black, and there was_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight  
And there was_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight  
Anymore_

_And it disappeared at the same speed  
As the idealistic things I believed  
The optimist died inside of me_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight_

_And it disappeared at the same speed  
As the idealistic things I believed  
The optimist died inside of me_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight_

_No sunlight  
No sunlight  
No sunlight  
No sunlight  
No sunlight  
Anymore _

Crackers and umbrellas made way for finger-paint and fists. He lost her.

But for awhile, a few hours, at least, innocent love was prevalent.

He didn't even remember his mother. A handful of spare, snapshot thoughts, but they may have been conceived from stories, not actual recollections.

But _her_…no, he knew what they had had. He knew their lives had been sunshine and now were gray.

**#3: Look Up**

**From: Hey Arnold! **

_Grandma_

_When life gets you down, wearing a frown, don't look away, look up, _

_'Cause memories true come of the blue; you know the way — look up! _

_Come on, Arnold! _

_Arnold_

_Nah, Grandma. I'm really not in the mood. _

_Grandma_

_When skies are gone gray, things gone astray, don't look away, look up; _

_Take it _

_Arnold_

_I had a bad day; nothing went right; I hate my dumb life; I'm down. _

_Grandma_

_When you're feeling under the weather, and the dark clouds are getting to you, _

_Keep your troubles light as a feather, and soon you'll be seeing a bright patch of blue; _

_You....Gotta look up, you gotta be strong, you gotta take things as they come, _

_'Cause everything new that happens to you is better when you...look up! _

_Well, Arnold? What do you say? _

_Arnold_

_One more time, Grandma. _

_Grandma_

_Arnold, you're a pip. There you go. _

**(takes place after the episode 'The List')**

Hmm…what was a "pip"?

Apparently, he was one.

After pondering it for awhile, he decided to look it up.

Look up.

He chuckled at the incredibly lame joke his brain had concocted.

**#4: An Eluardian Instance**

**Sung by: Of Montreal**

_Does she know, does she know that I am not just searching for some first-time high?  
I know it's all about perceptions, and I accept you as my very first move_

_Oh, oh yeah  
Ah yeah  
Ah la la la la la la_

_(horn break)_

_I remember riding bikes on Coaster Island  
Planning midnight raids on the Swedish plum trees  
That summer, it was too cold to swim, so  
We climbed upon the rocky shore and freaked out  
on the mountain goats, but they were not impressed,  
or scared of us_

_Do you remember, our last summer as independents? (4x)  
Do you remember, do you remember_

_I was a foreigner when you appeared  
From the shadows at the motor club  
I was a hater in the depths of an emotional hibernation_

_  
You sat me down, we had some drinks  
And you told me all kinds of insanity  
I asked your friend if you were available  
She answered, 'no but yes oh well oh well yes and no,'_

_Now, I'm viewing my memory reel in reverse  
Scrolling back to: come to feel your weather then  
Now, I'm noting the limits of our parabola  
To predict: the points of thou-shalt-not-return_

_This inbreeding of ideals is intolerable  
I wish David was here  
Take your persecution complex and  
I'm not gonna absorb your stress output any more  
Oh don't you pimp out my heart  
Don't you pimp out my heart_

"There's _nothing_ to do," Helga complained.

"Well…we could go swimming…"

"Are you insane?!" She crossed her arms and turned away. "It's freezing!"

"Okay…well…"

They ended up climbing something that resembled a mountain. She didn't believe such a thing could exist in a city, but he brought her, and what do you know, there it was. There were even mountain goats. Crazy.

She attacked him, of course. She could have spent time trying to save her pride by arguing over the actual existence of the location , but that would have been pointless.

He gasped as if he was _shocked _that she would tackle him and tug his shirt off on a mountain. Well, doi.

The goats watched.

**#5: Vertigo**

**Sung by: U2**

_Unos, dos, tres, catorce!_

_Lights go down it's dark  
The jungle is your head  
Can't rule your heart  
A feeling so much  
Stronger than a thought  
Your eyes are wide and though  
Your soul it can't be bought  
Your mind can wander_

_Hello hello  
(Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something  
I can feel, feel_

_The night is full of holes  
As bullets rip the sky  
Of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the  
Boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance  
At least they know_

_I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the cheque  
The girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music  
Swinging to the music_

_Hello hello  
(Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something  
I can feel, feel_

_All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
All of this, all of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want  
And no one gets hurt_

_Hello hello  
(Hola)  
We're at a place called Vertigo  
(Donde esta?)  
Lights go down and all I know  
Is that you give me something_

_I can feel your love teaching me how  
Your love is teaching me how  
How to kneel, kneel_

_Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea  
Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea_

**(takes place during Chapter 50: Cecile? of ****Hey Arnold!: Unrequited Love****)**

She was Cecile, and he kissed her without even thinking, "No, no, this is Helga."

But somewhere in his mind he must have known because he loved the surge of power that came from his dominance and her fear. And he wouldn't have wanted to dominate his Cecile. But Helga?

_That _girl could use a strong dose of her own medicine.

Although it may have counteracted a bit. He wanted, of course, to be in control. But the spark – and there _was_ a spark, there was no denying that – caused him to feel. And did he want to feel anything for…whoever this was?

He supposed it didn't matter. As long as she gave him what he wanted…_whatever _he wanted…no one would get hurt.

**#6: The Emo Song!**

**Sung by: nigahiga**

_E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day. _

_M is for miserable people! _

_O is for on the dark side, cus we have some fresh cookies._

_(COOKIES) _

_WOO!_

She was emotional. She ruined everybody's day.

Helga was _not _emo.

**#7: Part of Your World**

**Sung by: Skye Sweetnam**

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got EV'rything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world_

_What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't  
Reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore the shore up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_Part Of That World, Part Of That World  
(Ariel you stop that right this minute)_

_Part of Your world, Part of Your world  
(Your fathers going to be very angry with you now)_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world_

Well, that just figured. Even in stupid, Disney-movie-inspired daydreams, she couldn't have him.

Maybe she had fallen asleep watching that movie for indoor recess. Freakin' rain.

She was the redheaded (ha, the irony) mermaid, and he was on shore and out of her reach.

But, heck, it was _her _dream.

So, he was a fish person too, and they swam around in the rainbow of bubbles and singing creatures, and their tails tangled together and-

-how did merpeople even "do it"?

**#8: I Like it Rough**

**Sung by: Lady Gaga**

_(I like it rough)_

_Your love is nothing I can't fight  
Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine  
I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when-  
I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in  
'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world  
And I'm a hard girl lovin'  
me's like chewing on pearls_

_You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough_

_Won't go without my fix tonight  
It's a little too rough  
Prom Girl wipes her tears with silver lines  
And she can't get enough_

_I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when-  
I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in  
'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world  
And I'm a hard girl lovin'  
me's like straightening curls_

_You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough_

_Shiny and I know it  
Don't know why you wanna blow it  
Need a man who likes it rough  
Likes it rough, likes it rough  
(baby likes it a-rough)  
Shiny and I know it  
Don't know why you wanna blow it  
Need a man who likes it rough  
Likes it rough, likes it rough  
(baby likes it a-rough)  
*repeat*_

_Is it cus you don't mean it?  
Or because I don't feel it?  
Yes it's rough  
Is it cus you don't mean it?  
Or because I don't feel it?  
Yes it's rough_

_You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough_

**(takes place during the tango scene of 'April Fool's Day')**

"Arnold, you're being kind of rough…"

And he just looked at her with those _eyes_…hmm, adjective…smoldering? Seductive? …cruel?

If she was herself ("herself" meaning _not _herself but the fake her who had pretended to hate him for so long), she would have made him suffer.

But that her was gone simply because he knew.

And so she (and, to her dismay and ecstasy, he) was painfully aware that she liked him to be rough with her.

Bruise her and abuse her and just let her come back for more time and time again.

**#9: ****Dustin Hoffman's Wife Makes A Sarcastic Remark****, ****Cuts The Head Off A Duck****, ****Places It Where The Tub**** Was, and Begins To Growl**

**Sung by: Of Montreal**

_The man in the bathroom keeps on taking my photograph  
While telling me that bugs don't like music  
I trained them all to answer my telephone  
But he always runs when I try to plug him in_

_I watched a pink lady attacking an elephant  
And she's got a soldier on a paper  
He shoots me when I'm in my underwear  
I can't sleep because he always wants to talk_

**(takes place during the dream scene of 'Olga Comes Home')**

Well, clocks were melting.

Arnold was flying.

And, um…what was he wearing?

Not sure, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Analyzing was futile.

Dreams were meant to be a little mentally unstable.

And she got to see him wearing that…_thing_, after all.

**#10: Fidelity**

**Sung by: Regina Spektor**

_(Shake it up)_

_I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music_

_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart_

_And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you  
Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall_

_All my friends say that of course its gonna get better  
Gonna get better  
Better better better better  
Better better better_

_I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost  
In the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind  
All this music  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart  
Breaks my  
Heart  
Breaks my heart_

She loved him, of course. And in fact, it was perhaps the purest, realist, hugest love the world had or would ever see.

But it was missing a rather essential piece.

After all, what was love if it was secret? Unrequited? Doomed to rot in her head and heart until the stench became too unbearable, and she collapsed from the sheer disgustingness of it all?

Well, it was all for the best. Because if he did somehow know – ha!, like that would ever happen – it would lead to, not a completed love, but the unmentionable truth of rejection.

So, she had shrines. She wrote poetry. She stalked. She had outlets and made believe and got by.

Never mind that it was breaking her heart.


End file.
